


for whiter thou goest, i will go and where thou lodgest, i will lodge

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daxam, F/M, Forbidden Love, Krypton, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, coz i love the forbidden relationship trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: "He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. Which is why he was so committed in keeping their relationship a secret. If his mother ever found out… well, he didn’t want to think about what she would do."Alternate universe where Krypton and Daxam were never destroyed and Kara and Mon-El have a secret relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally wrote this so yay. Hope you like it.

Kol-An knocked on Mon-El’s bedroom door. “My prince?”

“Come in.”

Once Kol-An entered and closed the door behind him, Mon-El quickly got up from the bed and said “Kol, how many times do I have to tell you it’s not necessary for you to knock? You’re always welcomed in my room.” Ever since Kol-An was assign as Mon-El’s guard, a strong bond was forged between the two of them and they quickly became friends. Mon-El knew he could trust him with his life and Kol-An wouldn’t let him down.

“Sorry. Old habits, I guess.”

“Anyway, what did you come here for?” he asked as he smoothed his wrinkled shirt with his hands.

“Princess Kara is here,” he said and smirked.

Mon-El’s heart filled with love and smiled, but when he saw Kol-An's smirk the smile disappeared from his face. Putting on a straight face, he said “Thanks for letting me know.”

Kol-An laughed at his attempt to look serious. “My pleasure,” he said and walked out of the room.

Mon-El remembered the day he told his best friend he was dating Kara. He was terrified of what Kol-An may think, terrified of all the things he could say to him about how wrong his relationship with Kara was, crushing his heart in the process. His best friend’s support was really important to him. But everything turned all right in the end. _As long as you’re happy_ , he said. He didn’t even know why he thought Kol-An would react differently.

The door was opened, drawing him out of his thoughts. He heard Kol-An’s voice saying “You’re gonna be late.”

“What are you still doing here? I thought you left.”

“Making sure you get to her safely.”

Mon-El got out of his room. “I’m perfectly capable of walking through my palace alone and manage not to get into trouble.”

“I know, but it’s my duty.”

“Not today, pal,” Mon-El said, patting him lightly on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Kol-An asked, concern for his friend evident in his voice.

“Very sure.” And with that, Mon-El started walking away from him, anxious to see her.

* * *

 

Remembering the moments he spent with her, Mon-El smiled. She was his happiness, his everything. He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. Which is why he was so committed in keeping their relationship a secret -except from Kol-An-. If his mother ever found out… well, he didn’t want to think about what she would do.

He arrived at their secret spot, a bench next to a tree behind the palace. It wasn’t hidden but people didn’t come around it anymore, rathering to see the splendid front.

He sat and remembered the night they met. There was a reunion, between the Royal Family of Daxam and the Royal Family of Krypton, conceived to keep the peace between the two planets, established to be every month on Daxam. Kara and Mon-El were young at the eyes of their parents, so they didn’t let them be a part of the meeting. Following his instincts, he gave her a tour, showing her the most impressive places. That’s how their friendship started.

They met a lot of times more, thanks to the meetings. And, between chat and chat, walk and walk, they fell in love.

He was so excited to see her. Even though it’s been a month since he last saw her, to him it felt like an eternity.

He saw her at the distance and quickly stood up from the bench. When she approached and he could see her clearly, he felt breathless. She was so beautiful -she always was-, wearing a white gown with blue details in it and her hair tucked in a braid.

She stood so close to him he could hear her breathing, her face mere inches from his. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi.” She leaned in and kissed him.

Damn, it felt like ages since the last time he kissed her. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her by the waist.

When they broke apart she said “I’ve missed you so much,” and hugged him tightly, burying her head on the crook of his neck.

He hugged her with the same strength and let out a sigh, feeling relieved with her in his arms.

They stood like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together until Mon-El started feeling tense. He wasn’t surprised when Kara let him go, realizing how he felt. “What is it?” She asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry.”

She cupped his cheek. “Mon-El, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

He sighed again, but not from relief, and looked away instead of her. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” She pressed. “I can see that something is bothering you.”

He forgot how stubborn she could be when it came down to the people she loved. He decided to be honest. “I’m scared.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Scared? Why would you be scared?”

“I’m scared of someone finding out about us.”

She let her hand fall to her side. “No one will.”

“You don’t know that.” He backed away. “I can’t let that happen. If they do, they’ll take you away from me and I can’t bear that.”

“Well, what do you think we should do? Never see each other again?” She was starting to get angry. Mon-El knew she didn’t like to talk about this but he couldn’t help it.

“Of course not!”

“Then what?” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Maybe we should escape.” There, he said it.

“What?” She let her hands fall from her hips, her anger dissipating and being replaced by shock.

He’d been thinking about it for a while now, how they could escape to another planet. One where no one would be able to find them so they could be together. He never mentioned it because he knew how much she loved her family and her planet, there was no way she would agree to it. But him… he would go anywhere with her. Rao knew his relationship with his parents wasn’t the best, so to speak. He would be all too glad to leave it all behind to live a long and happy life with her.

“We could escape,” he repeated it slowly, waiting for her reaction.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I’ve even done my research.” Shock was still splattered on her face, so he explained himself “There’s a planet called Earth, with water and food, even a yellow sun.” He knew because of the archives on Daxam’s library that the yellow sun granted those born under a red sun unique abilities.

He waited for her answer, shifting his weight to his right leg. Just when he thought he would go nuts without an answer, she said “Seems like a good plan.”

Now he was the one who felt shocked. “What?”

“You said you wanted to escape, right? I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” He said, giving her a chance to take it back.

“Yeah,” she said, getting closer to him. “I would go anywhere with you.”

“But what about Krypton and your parents?”

“They have Kal-El. I’m sure he’ll be a great king.”

Mon-El never felt happier in his whole life. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her.

“What is this?” Said a voice familiar to both of them.

The second he heard his mother’s voice, he knew he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been dealing with a few stuff in my life. Anyway, I hope you like this!

Mon-El’s first instinct was to put himself in front of Kara to protect her from his mother’s stare.

“I asked you something, Mon-El. What is this?” Rhea stood there, looking ready to accept any excuse he gave her. But Mon-El knew better. There was no excuse in the whole universe that could make his mother believe him. He wasn’t going to lie because he felt ashamed of his relationship with Kara but because he wanted her to be safe. Everything was fine in the world as long as she was safe.

Even though he knew it would be all for nothing, he tried. He wouldn’t give up without trying.

“This is not what it looks like.”

“Would you care to tell me what it is then?” She said with fake kindness. Damn, she was good. Mon-El could almost believe nothing would happen if she knew the truth. Almost.

He opened his mouth, ready to tell another lie when he realized that lying wouldn’t take them anywhere. Rhea already knew what was going on and if she didn’t, it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. So he thought it was best to tell the truth. He looked at Kara, asking for her permission. She nodded.

“Kara and I are in love, mother.”

Kara grabbed Mon-El’s hand and squeezed it, showing him her support.

“You? In love? That’s funny.” She waved her hand and a guard Mon-El hadn’t noticed before took a step forward. “If you’re seriously expecting me to go along with this affair of yours and turn a blind eye you are seriously mistaken, my dear son.” She smiled an evil smile and said to the guard “Take him to a cell in the dungeons.”

“What?” Mon-El said.

“No!” He heard Kara exclaim.

When he saw the guard starting to walk to him, Mon-El turned around and cupped Kara’s cheeks, caressing her face. “I love you.”

“Mon-El, no.” She placed her hands on his wrists and grabbed them with all her strength, as if somehow she could keep him from being taken.

The guard grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from her. He grabbed Mon-El’s hands and placed them behind his back, putting handcuffs on him.

Kara started to walk to Mon-El, ready to help him, when Rhea stood in front of her, blocking her way. “Feel free to tell me, little girl, what do you think you can do to help him? Fight the guard?” Rhea laughed.

Kara wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk away from her face. Knowing that doing that would get her killed, she did nothing but stare at her. She was pretty sure that if looks could kill, Rhea would be dead by now.

The guard started to conduct Mon-El inside the palace, Rhea following them from behind as to make sure he wouldn’t escape.

“What about the girl?” The guard asked.

“Let her be. She can’t do anything after all.”

The last thing Mon-El saw was Kara falling to her knees on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 

Mon-El was sitting on the ground of his cell, playing with the hem of his shirt. Of course his mother would lock him up, that was just the way she handled things. Every time someone did something she didn’t like, she locked them up to rot in a cell. How cute. He didn’t know why he thought things would be different this time. Maybe he thought she was going to have mercy on him, after all he was her son. Oh boy, was he wrong.

His mother came to see him after he was incarcerated, along with his father. Rhea had told Lar about his son’s relationship with Kara and they both came to tell him how much of a dissapointment he was. Mon-El couldn’t care less. The only opinions that mattered to him were Kara’s and Kol’s.

He wondered if Kol-An knew he was here. Not that he could do something to get him out. Not without risking his job and his life since his mother would see that as an act of treason.

He never thought he could despise his mother more than he already did. It wasn’t just the way she treated him, it was the way she ruled the planet, so despicable it made him sick. Her personality was another reason. She was cruel, thoughtless and blind to those around her, only caring about herself.

His father… well, his father would do anything Rhea told him to do. He didn’t have the necessary temper to rule the kingdom and Rhea took advantage of that, always manipulating him, always telling him what to do and what to think. Mon-El wasn’t surprised his father agreed to this. He never counted on him for anything.

The worst part was that he didn’t know how Kara was. Was she ok? Was she safe? He didn’t want to say anything about her for fear of his mother hurting her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him.

Rao, he missed her. He wanted to see her, to comfort her, to be with her. But he had to accept that he would never see her again.

He only hoped Rao would grant him a quick death. It was the least he could do after all the hardship he put him through.

* * *

 

Kara didn’t know how much time she spent kneeling on the ground. The only thing she knew was that her knees were sore and that her heart was so hurt she could barely breathe.

Suddenly, she was assaulted by the thought of her parents finding her like this, crying her heart out. They would ask her questions she wasn’t in the mood to answer, so she gathered all her strength and got up from the ground, walking slowly to her chamber.

Once she arrived, she laid down on her stomach on the bed. She pressed her face against her pillow in an attempt to drown her sobs.

This was all her fault. If she had listened to him every time he tried to talk about their relationship, they could have escaped sooner and Mon-El wouldn’t be locked in a cell right now. They could be in that planet he wanted to go to, Earth, building a life together, being happy.

She didn’t know how to get him out of this situation and even if she did, her plan probably wouldn’t work. The guards would find her and lock her in a cell too, maybe even in the same cell as him. That would be good. They would be together at least.

She sat on the bed when a thought struck her and a plan started to develop in her head. She knew exactly what to do, she only hoped it would work and nobody would get hurt.

She got up from the bed.

* * *

 

Mon-El was laying on the floor, whistling his favorite song. He remembered the times where the mere thought of it would make him smile. Alas, how the times have changed. He remembered when he showed the song to Kara and she thought it was the most wonderful thing she ever heard.

The mere thought of her made his heart ache with pain, so he tried not to think about her, obviously failing. Guess it was true what people said, the more you try not to think about something the more you do it. He started wondering what she may be doing right now when he heard a sound coming from the stairs.

Someone was coming down. He mentally prepared himself for another chat with his mother but the sight of the person in front of him left his mind in a blank state. It was Kara.

* * *

 

When she saw him in that cell, her heart broke. But when he looked at her, her heart broke even more. His eyes were shining with so much sadness, all she wanted to do was to run to him, put her arms between the bars and caress his face.

But she had to think quickly. Her fingers were shaking as she put the map Kol gave her between her teeth so that she could grab the keychain with both of her hands to figure out which key was the right one. She tried at least three of them before the cell opened. Mon-El just stood there on the ground, looking at her like he couldn’t believe she was really there.

She took the map from her mouth. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

That seemed to take him out of his thoughts as he quickly got up and stepped out of the cell.

“What are you doing here?” He stupidly asked.

“Rescuing you, of course.”

“How did you even get here?”

“Kol-An. He drew me a map of the dungeons. He knew where the guards were, with him being a guard too and all that.”

“Won’t that get him in trouble?” He asked, concerned for his friend.

“Not if no one knows he was the one who drew the map or that there was even one in the first place.” She smiled.

“And the keys?”

“I stole them. One would think that being the keys of the cells they would be more guarded.”

It seemed like Mon-El couldn’t believe it. “You came after me.”

“Every time.” She smashed her lips against his. “Come on, we don’t have much time,” she said when she pulled away. She grabbed his left hand and started running upstairs, him following her.

When they came out of the dungeons, she looked at him and said “I’m assuming you know where the pods are.”

“You assumed correctly,” he said with a smile.

“Lead the way.” She smiled back.

He started leading her towards a field filled with pods of all sizes. He picked one big enough for the both of them and put his hand on the palm reader, the pod opening instantly. He turned around and said “Are you completely sure about this? What about your parents? Do they even know what we’re gonna do?”

“I wrote them a letter and I left it at the nightstand in my chamber. I just hope they’ll find it before Rhea does. Do you think they’ll understand why we did this?”

“I’m sure they will,” he said and lift his right hand to caress her face.

“Hey, we have to go, remember?” She took his hand from her face and walked to the pod. He helped her get on it. Then, he walked around it and taking a last look to the planet he was born, he got on it too.

The top of the pod closed when he touched the controls, ready to put on a location.

“Where to?” He asked.

She looked at him and smiled and said “Earth.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
